saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Supermarine/@comment-25764976-20141223035640/@comment-110.32.109.173-20141229203454
this is the full list off the wiki page. sorry its very long Pemberton-Billing P.B.1 (1914) Pemberton-Billing P.B.9 Pemberton-Billing P.B.23 Pemberton-Billing P.B.25 (1915) Pemberton-Billing P.B.29 AD Flying Boat (1916) AD Navyplane (1916) Supermarine Nighthawk (1917) – anti-Zeppelin fighter aircraft Supermarine Baby (1917) – single seat fighter flying boat Supermarine Sea Lion I (1919) – Schneider race flying boat Supermarine Sea Lion II and III (1922) Supermarine Channel (1919) – civil version of the AD Flying Boat Supermarine Scylla early (1920s) Supermarine Sea Urchin early (1920s) Supermarine Commercial Amphibian (1920) Supermarine Sea King (1920) – single seat fighter flying boat Supermarine Seagull (1921) – amphibian Fleet Spotter Supermarine Seal (1921) Supermarine Sea Eagle (1923) – civil amphibian flying boat Supermarine Scarab (1924) – military version of Sea Eagle Supermarine Sheldrake Supermarine Swan (1924) – experimental amphibian Supermarine Sparrow (1924) – two-seat ultralight Supermarine Southampton (1925) – flying boat Supermarine S.4 (1925) – Schneider Trophy race seaplane Supermarine S.5 (1927) – Schneider Trophy race seaplane Supermarine Nanok (1927) Supermarine Solent (1927) Supermarine Seamew (1928) – twin-engined flying boat Supermarine S.6 (1929) – Schneider Trophy race seaplane Supermarine S.6B (1931) – Schneider Trophy race (first aircraft over 400 mph) Supermarine Air Yacht (1931) – six-passenger flying boat Supermarine Type 179 (1931) Supermarine Scapa (1932) – flying boat Supermarine Stranraer (1932) – general-purpose flying boat Supermarine Walrus (1933) – amphibian fleet spotter Supermarine Type 224 (1934) unsuccessful design for a fighter aircraft to Air Ministry specification F.7/30 Supermarine Spitfire (1936) – single seat fighter Supermarine Seafire (1941) – single-seat carrier-based fighter version of the Spitfire Supermarine Spitfire (early Merlin powered variants) – Merlin engine variants Supermarine Spitfire (late Merlin powered variants) – two-stage Merlin engine variants Supermarine Spitfire (Griffon powered variants) – two-stage Griffon engine variants Supermarine Spitfire operational history Supermarine Spitfire variants: specifications, performance and armament List of Supermarine Spitfire operators List of surviving Supermarine Spitfires Supermarine Sea Otter (1938) – flying boat Supermarine 322 also S.24/37 or "Dumbo" (1939) Supermarine Spiteful (1944) – replacement for the Spitfire Supermarine Seafang (1946) – development of Spiteful Supermarine Attacker (1946) – jet fighter Supermarine Seagull ASR-1 (1948) – air-sea rescue and reconnaissance Supermarine 510 (1948) – swept wing Attacker prototype Supermarine 535 (1950) – Swift predecessor with Nene engine Supermarine Swift (1951) – jet fighter Supermarine 508 (1951) – V-tailed, twin engined straight winged fighter prototype Supermarine 521 (1950) – Modified Attacker fuselage as basis for Handley Page HP.88 Supermarine 525 (1954) – immediate predecessor of Scimitar Supermarine Scimitar (1956) – naval ground attack aircraft Designs and submissions only Supermarine 318 – four engined heavy bomber to B.12/36, abandoned after prototypes destroyed by German bombing attack Supermarine Type 305 (1938) – design project for a turret armed derivative of the Spitfire Supermarine Type 324 – design project for a twin Merlin engined, tricycle undercarriage fighter based on Spitfire wing and fuselage. Supermarine 545 – supersonic version of Swift2 Supermarine Type 553 (1953) – mach 2 research aircraft project Supermarine Type 559 (1955) – submission for Operational Requirement F.155 for a high altitude supersonic fighter Supermarine Type 571 – submission for GOR.339 TSR.2 requirement